


Signless's last sermon (The Vast Expletive)

by Kryptronics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Defiance, Execution, Explicit Language, FUCK, JEGUS, Karkat - Freeform, Lowblood's revolt, Other, Rage, The Vast Expletive, Troll Anatomy, highbloods - Freeform, lowbloods, sermon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptronics/pseuds/Kryptronics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless was a leader, a warrior and at the end so angry his rage echoed beyond time and space.<br/>This is my version of the Signless's final sermon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signless's last sermon (The Vast Expletive)

These Irons they burn my wrists, but this is nothing!  
my Rage, it burns fucking harder than the sun we cower from!  
not even one of the grand highblood’s most mirthful rages  
can compare to this nug cracking blaze, I feel!

Though I understand I am here to die, you Fucking pupas!  
Do you think I am fucking gone,  
another shall come to take my fucking place!  
They, the sharer of my fucking blood!  
They shall Be the Fucking rage spewing herald,  
for the end of days on this rotten fucking planet!  
They will continue my fucking work!  
To spread the god damned worD of invertebrothership,  
regardless of ones fucking blood colour!

I hear you fucking wastes of flesh,  
you call out at me like bark beasts over a scrap.  
But when I brought my revolution,  
did the fucking blood type beneath your skin stand in my way, No!  
Many of you fell like the bulge grinders you are to my followers,  
low and fucking high alike and some even to my bloody hand.  
Why now I am shackled in chains do you feel so powerful?  
Does your prey need to be fucking dead before you kill it,  
E%ecutor darkleer?

The condesce belives she knows this rage,  
she fucking thinks she knows how strong we are!  
She has powers, yes!  
But do they make her powerful, fuck NO!  
They fucking make her, scared!  
scared of me, one fucking troll!  
I ask you now If this bulge sucker, fucking fears me!  
How does she fucking feel about you, my brothers and sisters?

Those, the faithful to my fucking descendant  
will be shown the glory beyond this nook stain of a realm!  
And those, those who lick the condesce’s nook,  
hell even the chumbucket herself,  
I motherfucking forgive you!

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**

**Author's Note:**

> I read a version of this online... it was not angry enough!  
> So I wrote my own...  
> Also mini rant( The signless wasn't Gandi! he actually lead a uprising of the lowbloods, one of the biggest if not THE biggest revolts in alternian history the summoner's revolt may have come close to the scale but the summoner's revolt can be written about...'one at least on the scale of the sectarian revolt crushed 8y the High8loods, who thereafter for8ade its mention, or any invoc8tion of the heretical sym69ls at all, even in private journals.' The signless's revolution was forbbiden by the condensce herself to be even mentioned)  
> so rant over I hope you enjoy it and please no "oh the signless only belived in peaceful resolution." I've heard it a million times and I still don't belive it.


End file.
